1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for examining objects, in particular for inspecting people for suspicious items, having a scanning system for scanning the object with waves and having an analysis system.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to inspect people such as airline passengers for suspicious items, contactless inspection systems are known in which the people are scanned with waves in order to detect suspicious items. For example, WO 2006/105977 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,583,221, and which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system in which the person to be examined stands on a platform while being scanned and illuminated successively along his circumference with millimeter waves from a vertical antenna array.
Since artificial elements such as prostheses are visible in an image produced in an examination with millimeter waves, WO 2005/086620 A2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,889,113, proposes taking an additional optical image of the person using an additional camera in order to protect privacy. If suspicious regions are detected in the millimeter wave image, a marking (frame, spot, etc.) is overlaid on the optical image. A disadvantage of this method is the resource expenditure for generating an additional image using an additional camera. Furthermore, problems can arise in superimposing the two images, since they cannot be taken from exactly the same angle. Also, problems with rights of privacy and personality may arise due to the taking of an additional image.